Prometheus
by LunaKitara
Summary: Lana Lang Has now set off on her own to try to change the world. After she adapted the skin "Prometheus" She now starts her own battle to save the world in any way she can. However, can she do it alone? Can she finally stand on her own two feet?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first fanfiction I have ever written. Please feel free to R&R. All critiquing is thoroughly welcome.  
**

**************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Help.

"Help!!! Someone, please help me!!" A woman cried in a dark alley way as she was surrounded by three men. She clutched her pocketbook in front of herself in hopes they would just take it and leave her.

As the men approached her with menacing grins on their faces, the woman knew she was out of luck. They obviously were not interested merely in her pocket book.

Suddenly, the man in the center was knocked to the ground from what seemed to be a black and red streak. The other two men quickly followed suit, being knocked to the ground within a second of the first.

The woman shocked, stood there, unsure whether to be afraid of relieved. The next thing she heard was a singular word "Run".

The woman immediately sprinted from the scene, not looking back.

Standing there in the wake of the chaos, a woman stood looking down on the attackers, with an almost sad look in her beautifully large almond shaped green eyes.

As soon as the sirens of police came, the woman was gone without a trace.

***********************************************************************

_"Miss Mercer?" Questioned a member of the Luther mansion security. Tess Immediately swiveled around on her chair, her green eyes focusing on him._

_"Yes?" She asked as she pulled her curly red hair behind her ears._

_"You have a visitor." _

_"Send them in. Thank you." She said and the man then swiftly turned and left, leaving the doors to the large room open. Tess finished typing a few things into her laptop, before closing it and standing. _

_A moment later, a woman with almond shaped green eyes, and long brown hair entered the room, dressed in black and red leather pants, and a black corset top with red lacing._

_"Ah.. Miss Lang. It has been far too long."_

_"Not long enough." Lana said quickly, her eyes staying trained on Tess. "And to what do I owe this invitation?"_

_"Straight to the point. I like that Miss Lang…" Tess said, as she smiled a little, and motioned for Lana to sit down. "I hear you've been doing well since you last were here… The irony you suf—" _

_"_Miss_ Mercer. If you don't have a reason for calling me, then I will be taking my leave." Lana said, her eyes darkening at Tess's unwelcome recap._

_Tess's eyes went cold, and she sat down behind her desk, and looked down at some papers. "Very well-- I have a favor to ask you. I of course, will compensate you rather handsomely."_

_"I'm listening…" Lana said wearily._

_"There has been a group lately who has been giving trouble to the Luther Queen industries… I am sure you would have interest in this. It appears to be a group of the meteor infected. The same one that months ago destroyed the Isis foundation.."_

_Lana's eyes widened just a little, then returned to her poker face. "I see. And you want me to dispose of them?"_

_"I see we are on the same wavelength. They have destroyed several plants, and have committed several acts of terrorism. I am sure you can deal with them accordingly" Tess explained._

_"and this has nothing to do with project Apollo?" She said, keeping her poker face on._

_"I assure you, Miss Lang… I don't know what you are talking about. I simply wish to detain the criminals who have been terrorizing my company, and many others. And I know you will do it... civilly." She said, smiling a little._

_"Sure… I'll go with that for awhile." Lana smiled coldly at her. "What are your leads so far on their location..?"_

And that… Is how I ended up back in Kansas. In the state I had vowed to never return.

************************************************************************

**Thanks for reading the first installment of Prometheus! There will be more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Jeremy and Chlollie For the reviews! Very much appreciated! I'm doing my best to release chapters with haste. I work 10-12 hour days, so it sometimes will be tough to do frequent updates. And without much further ado… the next chapter of Prometheus.**

**********************************************************************

**Chapter 2**

Lana took a step towards the boarded up building in downtown Metropolis that was once The Isis Foundation. She gazed sadly at the shambles of what she had worked so hard to start; the place that had even become Watch Tower.

"If I had been here, maybe I could have stopped it…" She said quietly to herself. Tess's mention of it back at the Luther mansion was the first she had heard of its destruction. Suddenly, a painful thought crossed her mind: Chloe!

Had she survived? Was she hurt when that group destroyed the building?

She quickly turned around, and sped off towards Smallville. She needed to know she was alright. She just hoped she wouldn't run into _him. _

Moments later, she was standing in front of The Talon. The only thing she had touched that hadn't seemed to crumble at her finger tips. She ran quickly in, and listened, to make sure no one else was in there, then proceeded to knock on the door.

"Coming!" called a voice from within, and Lana let out a breathe she wasn't aware she was holding.

A moment later, Chloe came to the door, and opened it, and for a minute, just stood there frozen, her eyes wide, and her mouth slightly agape. "Lana…? Lana!" the blonde cried before wrapping her arms around Lana.

"Chloe! You're alright… I can't came back to Kansas for some business. I had heard the Isis foundation was destroyed, and I was worried you had been hurt!" Lana said, returning the hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know me, resilient as ever!" Chloe said, flashing one of her award winning smiles. "How about you, what have you been doing all this time—why don't you come in for awhile?" She stepped aside, and Lana smiled, and gracefully stepped through the door, as Chloe shut it behind her. "I haven't seen you since you left over a year ago!"

"I know. I wasn't planning on coming back—ever. However, I was hired by a client to catch the ones who destroyed the Isis Foundation. Apparently it wasn't the only thing they destroyed." Lana explained.

"Well, whatever! I'm just glad you're back! How long are you staying?" Chloe questioned.

"Only until I've finished the job. After that, I am heading off to Hong Kong. I have another job over there."

"Wow. Getting around I see." Chloe said, mildly impressed, but not entirely. This was Lana after all.

"I've been going around the world, just trying to make it a better place. Starting by cleaning up a lot of old messes The Luther's left behind."

"Well, I'm guessing you will be at THAT for awhile…" Chloe said, rolling her eyes. She all too well knew the path of destruction Lex had left in his wake.

"Have you been in touch with Oliver or anyone? I wanted to see if they had any leads at all." Lana said, changing the subject.

Chloe nodded, and sat down on the couch, and pulled out her laptop. "I'm still in charge of Watch tower. It's having a new home rebuilt as we speak. Until then, I've been stuck using just my laptop. Let me see If I can contact them."

Lana nodded. "While you do that, I think I'm going to go grab us a couple cappuccinos." She said, and smiled as she walked out of Chloe's apartment and downstairs into the Talon.

She looked at the antique Cappuccino machine she had received when she first opened this place, and smiled a little bit at the thought, then went to go make some.

The moment she started pouring the cappuccino into a mug, she gasped, and quickly turned off the machine. The Cappuccino had come out with the scent and color of blood.

"Chloe! Come down here!" She called quickly. A moment later the blonde was standing beside her.

"What's up, you cant tell me you already forgot how to—"She stopped what she was saying, and a look of disgust and shock fell over her features. "What is that…?"

"Blood."

************************************************************************

**Okay, so we have our first major cliff hanger! There is more to come!!! Thanks for all the current reviews, and more are always welcome! Thank you!**


End file.
